youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Akana
Anna Akana (Born August 18, 1990), is an actress, comedian and YouTube creator. She is known for making short comedic sketchs and short films in which she directs and acts. YouTube Channel Anna first started uploading videos in 2011. Skits On her channel, Anna has a fondness for using clones, prop guns and cats. While the majority of her videos feature a comedy sketch, Anna also speaks about things that are important to her. One of her most popular videos, "How to put on your face", is a parody of typical make-up tutorials where Anna expresses the importance of self-acceptance. Anna is also very vocal about her sister's suicide and mental health issues. In 2013 she uploaded a video called "please don't kill yourself" where she talks about the aftermath of her sister's suicide. Short Films In 2014, Anna attempted t0 professionally produce 12 short films. She was only able to complete six of the films and has since continued to write and direct several other sort films. They are: (in order of release) * Hallucination * Afflicted Inc. * Emergency Call * PREGNAPOCALYPSE * Here She Is * Miss Earth * Loose Ends Anna has also write and/or starred in other short films produced by other YouTube stars. These films include the web series the web series Riley Rewind (produced by ex-boyfriend and fellow YouTuber Ray William Johnson) and the short Grrl Scouts. Vlogs/Behind the Scenes Anna has uploaded several "Behind the Scenes" videos about the short film process. These generally explain things like the budget, where the short was filmed, and how it was pieced together. User BarnyardFX has worked on several of Anna's short films also to post videos from his work on the shorts. Personal life Anna currently lives in Los Angeles, but she grew up in a military family and moved every couple of years. In 2007, Anna lost her younger sister to suicide. She turned to comedy as a way to both overcome her grief and make others laugh. At the age of 19, Anna started performing stand-up comedy. A couple years later in 2011 she started her channel after becoming to anxious to perform stand-up. Anna has since resumed performing live. In 2014, Anna started the comedy music duo Cat Benatar with friend and fellow YouTuber Megan Rosati. Anna has also started hosting a podcast with fellow Youtuber and comedian Brad Gage called Explain Things to Me. List Of Subscriber Milestones Anna Hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 5, 2014. Trivia * Anna has four cats -- Congress, Lily, Jimmy, and Abby * According to her IMDB, Anna is 5'3", or 1.6m. * Anna can speak Japanese, Spanish and English. * Anna ethnicity is part Japanese, Filipino, Hawaiian, Irish, German, Spanish, French, and English. * Anna was on two episodes of ABC's the Fosters. * She worked extensively with Kaja Martin, Will Akana and Megan Rosati. * She does aerial silks, pole dancing and lyria hoop tricks. * She appeared in the films Ant-Man and ''Kids vs Monsters ''in 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers